The Attack on Slowpoke Well
Machine, Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow arrived in Azalea Town a few days later after hearing that Machine and Hakel's injuries were healing faster than any normal human. Anyone else would have been left dead from the beating they had taken from Pulse. Nevertheless, Kusa and Yellow were finally at ease to hear that Machine and Hakel were going to be alright. Azalea Town was an easy walk to and in fact, there were many Pokemon Trainers on that Route so it was easy to train their Pokemon. Machine, Hakel, and Kusa took on many Trainers while Yellow went out to fish for some Pokemon and to see what else she could find in terms of berries and other things. Hakel was actually the first to arrive there and when he did, he immediately noticed an old man being attacked by a member of the Reddosuta Shikaku. Before Machine, Kusa, and Yellow got there, Hakel growled and charged forward saying, "Hey, you there! Stop what you're doing to that old man!" Hakel moved in front of the old man, stopping the assassin from trying to kill the old man. "Who the hell are you?" The assassin asked as he raised his hand to knock Hakel away. However, Hakel grabbed his hand and pushed him away, taking one of his Poke Ball's out in the process. "Chikorita, let's do this! Razor Leaf now!" Hakel shouted, as Chikorita jumped up into the air and threw razor sharp leaves at the enemy, slicing the assassin away from the old man onto the ground. "You brat!" The assassin shouted, taking out a Pokemon of his own. It was a Dunsparce, which Hakel was unfamiliar with. Hakel took out his Pokedex and examined the Dunsparce as it spoke saying, "Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokemon. If spotted, it escapes burrowing with its tail. It can float slightly using its wings." ''Hakel closed his Pokedex as the assassin chuckled. "What the hell is so funny?" Hakel asked, as his Chikorita stood firm, annoyed by the assassin's laughing. "You're a Pokedex Holder, huh?" The assassin asked just as Machine, Kusa, and Yellow ran next to Hakel and the old man. "Yeah, I am. What of it?" Hakel asked, as the old man behind him looked at Hakel surprised. ''A Pokedex Holder... Wow... ''The old man thought, marveling at the sight of seeing an actual holder of the Pokedex. "Then that means..." The assassin looked over to Machine, Yellow, and Kusa to see that they were Pokedex Holders as well. "Those three over there are Pokedex Holders too?" "… What are you getting at?" Hakel asked, still not understanding why this assassin was asking so many questions. "This is great!" The assassin shouted. "If I can defeat you four, then Master Pulse will promote me! This is amazing! Now, I can't let you all escape!" "Well, that's unfortunate because... based off your Dunsparce there, it looks like you..." Hakel threw his hand at the assassin and his Dunsparce as Chikorita dashed at them, letting loose green whips from its neck. "Won't defeat me! Chikorita, use Vine Whip now!" Chikorita let a violent barrage of Vine Whips that slapped against the assassin and his Dunsparce sending them flying backwards against a tree. The assassin was defeated, however, he wasn't unable to walk. He called his Dunsparce back to his Poke Ball and growled saying, "Damn it! I can't fail now! Just move along now, Kurt!" The assassin then ran away, dashing towards a well that was directly in front of them. "No!" The old man, identified as Kurt, said, grabbing Hakel's arm as he started to go after him. "Huh?" Hakel asked, confused. "What about that man? Don't you want to go after him?" "Not right now." Kurt said, as Hakel and the others looked at him confused. "Please, come to my home. I will explain everything there." Kurt began to walk away, as the Pokedex Holders shrugged and followed after him. They soon arrived at his home, and Kurt handed out tea to each one of them. His home was small, however, it had an awesome feel to it. In front of them was a small, low table with wood chippings and other materials on it. Around the table, there were four tatami mats that people used to sit on. The Pokedex Holders took their tea and sat down on their tatami mats with Kurt sitting across from them. "I am in your gratitude for saving me from that ruffian. It was despicable... what he was trying to force me to do." Kurt said, as they each took a swig of their tea and then set it on the table in front of them. "What exactly... was he trying to make you do, Kurt?" Machine asked, savoring the flavor of his tea. "He was trying to force me to build some type of... special Poke Ball for him." Kurt said, sighing. "I don't know exactly what he was talking about but nevertheless, it was good that you four came along. I really thought that I was going to have to give up a Poke Ball to him." "Make a Poke Ball?" Yellow asked. "You can make Poke Ball's?" "Yes, I am Kurt. The Poke Ball Making Master. You have never heard of me?" Kurt asked, as the four Pokedex Holders shrugged and shook their heads. "Hah, I see the irony in all of this now. I know the four famous Pokedex Holders, however, despite that, they don't seem to know me." "I guess... that is pretty funny." Kusa said, not actually catching the irony in it. "No matter. I will give you all something for saving me." Kurt said, as he pulled out four Fast Balls and handed them to the Pokedex Holders. "What type of Poke Balls are these?" Hakel asked, taking one from Kurt. "These Poke Ball's are known as Fast Balls. They are good for catching fast Pokemon at the beginning of the battle." Kurt said. "Awesome!" Kusa exclaimed. "Thanks, Kurt!" The four Pokedex Holders then put their Fast Ball's away and then Yellow turned back to Kurt saying, "So, Kurt, why were you trying to stop them anyway?" "Stop them?" Kurt asked, looking at Yellow surprisingly. "What do you mean?" "Don't play dumb... I know you're hiding something. Something in your voice seems to be holding something back." Yellow said, as Kurt sighed. "They... don't call you the famous Pokedex Holders for nothing..." Kurt said, running his fingers through his gray hair. "Fine, I'll tell you... My granddaughter, Maisy... was captured by those bastards... I tried to get her back because they took her into the Slowpoke Well but, I couldn't do anything..." "What's happening at the Slowpoke Well that's so important?" Machine asked. "Those bastards are... trying to steal Slowpoke Tails from the Slowpoke down there in the well!" Kurt said, as something immediately crossed his mind. "You know what? I've got to stop being afraid of them and get my granddaughter back!Watch out everyone! I'm going to rescue Maisy!" Kurt dashed out of his house and headed for the Slowpoke Well, knocking over all the Pokedex Holders. They soon got back to their feet, now determined to rescue Kurt and Maisy, knowing that they would be captured easily. The four Pokedex Holders headed for the Slowpoke Well, hoping to see that Kurt was alright. The four of them headed down the well to see that the water in the well had been completely drained, except for the fact that a few puddles were left in its place. When they got to the bottom of the well, they saw Kurt lying on the ground, his face covered in dirt. "Kurt!" Machine shouted as he jumped onto the ground of the well and raced over to Kurt. Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow did the same as soon as they got into the well to see if their friend was alright. "Kurt! Are you alright?" Machine held up Kurt's head to see that he was already unconscious with bruises all over their body. "Damn them!" Yellow shouted, angrily. "They really hurt Kurt badly!" "This cannot go unpunished! We have to destroy these bastards!" Hakel shouted, punching the rock next to him. "Listen, Kusa, Yellow! You watch over Kurt while Machine and I go beat down these bastards!" "Alright, gotcha, Hakel! Go ahead and beat them for us!" Yellow nodded to him, as he gave him a thumbs up. "You ready Machine?" Hakel asked as Machine nodded to him. "Alright, let's do this shit!" Hakel and Machine then headed into the next room where everything was a bit darker than before. Stepping quietly, they eventually made it to the end of the pathway where a few members of the Reddosuta Shikaku were standing, torturing Maisy, Kurt's young granddaughter. "There they are." Machine whispered, as the two of them hid behind a tall rock and listened to what they were trying to say. Maisy was crying furiously, as the main assassin put a knife towards her body saying, "Listen up, you little shit! If you don't crying, I'll kill you and end your existence! So, I suggest you shut the hell up before you die!" "No, I won't be quiet!" Maisy shouted, her voice echoing through the Well. "My grandpa won't sit long enough for you dummies to kill me! He'll defeat you before that even happens!" "No, he won't!" The leader of the assassins shouted, slapping Maisy across the face. Machine and Hakel cringed for a second, disgusted by that man's hatred and evil determination to get what he wanted. "Your father is old and dying where he stands! The man is too damn old to help you or even rescue you! So, accept your fate and tell us what we need to know!" The leader put the knife closer to Maisy, about to stab her in the stomach. However, as he brought his hand closer, Hakel appeared behind him, holding his arm there. "What the hell?" "Don't touch the girl, you bastard!" Hakel lifted the leader high into the air and then brought over his head, slamming his body onto the ground. Machine walked over to Maisy and untied her from the ropes that was tied to. "Maisy, don't be afraid... We're here to save you." "You're here to... save me?" Maisy asked, still with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, your grandfather, Kurt, asked us to come here and save you. Are you alright?" Machine asked as Maisy nodded. Machine then smiled as she grabbed hold to him, hugging him tight as she cried in happiness. She was so happy that someone had finally come to save her. "Maisy, why don't you stay here for a while? My friend and I are going to finish this person who tried to capture you, alright?" Maisy shook her head as Machine turned around, taking out his Poke Ball from his side. The leader had gotten away from Hakel, and stunned him for a minute. "Ha! You fools will never get me!" The leader shouted, beginning to run away from them. Machine jumped over his head and landed in front of him, stopping him from moving. "What?!" "Stay right where you were!" Machine shouted as he delivered a devastating punch to the leader's face, sending him flying backwards. "I have no pity or mercy for you! What you did was wrong and now... you will pay for it! Scyther, let's go!" Machine called out his Scyther from his party and it immediately charged for the leader. "Scyther, Metal Claw now!" Machine ordered as Scyther's arms glowed a bright white color. Scyther then slashed at the leader, sending him crashing through the rock of the well. "Alright, Machine! Nice work!" Hakel shouted, congratulating Machine for his Scyther's perfect strike. "Hey, mister, here." Maisy said as she walked over to Machine and handed him a special metal item that looked like two silver coins stacked on top of one another. "Huh?" Machine asked, taking the item from Maisy. Just as he looked at it, Kusa and Yellow walked in with Kurt under their arms because he had been badly injured from the attack he had suffered from a guard at the top of the well. "Kurt, you're alright!" Hakel shouted, smiling at the old man who done the best he could do for his granddaughter. "Grandpa!" Maisy shouted as she ran over to him just as Kusa and Yellow set him down on the ground, letting him relax. "Maisy... You're okay... That's great." Kurt said, as Maisy gave her grandfather a hug, despite him hurting all through his body. "Machine... Hakel, everyone, thank you." "No problem, Kurt! We were only trying to do our best for the sake of Johto!" Hakel shouted, giving a thumbs up to Kurt. Kurt looked over to Machine and saw that he was carrying a new item. His eyes widened as he said, "Machine, what is that?" "I... I don't know. Maisy gave it to me when the leader of these grunts was defeated. Does it belong to you?" Machine asked as Kurt shook his head. "No, in fact, it may help you right now." Kurt said as he looked over to Machine's Scyther. "That item that you have there is called, Metal Coat. Metal Coat can given to a special Pokemon to help it evolve." "A special Pokemon? How can that help me?" Machine asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Give it to your Scyther and wait. You'll see what I mean when you give it to your Pokemon." Kurt said, urging Machine to do it. Machine shrugged his shoulders and said, "Alright." Machine walked over to his Scyther and gave him the Metal Coat. Immediately, something began happening to his Scyther. The Metal Coat opened up and covered Scyther's body in a bright silver veil as if it was covering him in metal. "What the hell?" Machine asked surprised. Scyther's body then began to grow larger as the metal around Scyther's body began to glow a bright white color. Then, when the light had finally disappeared, a new Pokemon burst out of the metal, revealing that the Metal Coat had actually done its job. "Whoa! This must be Scyther's evolution! Kurt, what is it called?" "Scizor. Check it out on your Pokedex." Kurt said, as Machine took out his Pokedex and examined Scizor. ''"Scizor, the Pincer Pokemon. It threatens enemies with its eye-patterned claws, which can swing with tremendous force when used in battle." "Awesome!" Machine said as he hugged his Scizor, happy that his pal had finally evolved into its strongest form. When everything had turned back to normal, the four Pokedex Holders helped Kurt and Maisy back to their home. Before they left, Maisy spoke to Machine and Hakel on the side. "Mr. Machine, Mr. Hakel, thank you, for saving me." "No problem, Maisy. We're happy to help you and your grandfather." Hakel said, smiling to her. "Yeah, Maisy! Don't worry about it! We were happy to help!" Machine said, as Maisy smiled at them. "Well, even so... I want you to have these." Maisy said, holding up two special Poke Ball's. One was colored completely red with a gold 'm' on the top which she gave to Machine. The second one was colored blue with a brown 'h' on the top of it which Hakel received. "I made them myself!" "You made these?" Hakel asked, impressed by what she had done for them. "This is awesome, Maisy! What are the names of these Poke Ball's?" Machine asked as Maisy shrugged. "They don't have any names. Apparently, Grandpa said they were special Poke Ball's when he helped me make them." Maisy said. "Do you like them?" "Like them? No... That doesn't possibly describe how I feel about these Poke Ball's..." Machine said, as his excitement began to grow. "I LOVE THEM! Thank you, Maisy!" He lifted her high into the air and spun her around as they both laughed, making Yellow smile. "Crimson..." Yellow said, her eyes sparkling in the light of the sun. She walked over to Machine and Maisy just as he set her down. Machine introduced Maisy to Yellow and the three of them began to laugh, happy to stuck in this moment, even if it was just a moment. After the four Pokedex Holders left Kurt's house, they got a room in the Pokemon Center. As they were about to go to sleep, Yellow began to say something, "Hey guys..." "Yes, Yellow?" Machine asked as he covered the two of them in a blanket and snuggled close to her. Hakel and Kusa sat next to one another, obviously not being as close as Machine and Yellow were. "I think... I don't want to go against the Gym Leaders anymore." Yellow said, surprising everyone in the room. "What? Why, Yellow?" Hakel asked. "Yeah, why Yellow? You're so awesome at it!" Kusa proclaimed as Yellow sighed. "Because, I don't really want to be a Pokemon Battler anymore. I could never stand seeing people get hurt or Pokemon for that matter. But, it's more than that... When I saw how amazing Crimson was with Maisy today, I knew I had to decide on something." Yellow answered, as Machine raised an eyebrow at her. "And what's that?" Machine asked, as she took his hand in hers. "I just... want to have a baby with you, Crimson." Yellow responded, as Machine's eyes opened wide. "A baby?!" Hakel and Kusa asked surprised. "Do you think we're ready for that step, Yellow?" Machine asked as she nodded and turned around to him. "A baby is a special thing, Crimson. That two special people, like us, should have together if we love each other. And I can say for sure, that we are definitely ready for this. I love you more than I could stand but... we could share that love with our Pokemon and... another life in ours." Yellow answered, kissing Machine on the lips. "What do you say, Crimson? I need you to have this baby..." "Yellow..." Machine kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "I love you more than I can stand as well. And, as for baby... I think we should have one. I think everything that you just said was exactly right." Kusa and Hakel smiled and turned to one another, unsure of how they stood with one another. They were best friends, sure, but they both knew there had to be something more. As they contemplated on it, they knew something was there, however, after they had met one another after their training, they didn't know if something was still there. But now, something was coming back, however, they didn't know how to say it. Yellow and Machine fell asleep next to each other for the rest of the night while Hakel and Kusa looked at each other until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. They knew they had to get as much sleep as possible because tomorrow they were going to visit the Ruins of Alph nearby Azalea Town. Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters